Rin's New Experience
by MustangWill
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru one shot; rated mature for sexual experiences. When Rin and Sesshomaru get frisky, Rin finds herself in a new position that she never realized she wanted.


Everything was quiet in Feudal Japan as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, marking the end of the day. The servants of the great demon Lord Sesshomaru began to make their way back inside the safety of the barriers of his castle, for the demons would surely be out this night, for it was All Hollow's Eve. Rin was among the servants, walking calmly beside her personal companion Jaken, who was haven to take three steps to her one. It had been twenty years since the Naraku and Sacred Jewel Shard war, and Rin had bloomed into a beautiful young lady. Her white and orange kimono was replaced now by a long white one with red flower imprints that looked suspiciously like blood stains.

"Why do we have to walk among this filth," Jaken grumbled to himself as he hurried to match Rin's pace while carrying the large two headed staff. Lord Sesshomaru's servants weren't actually all that badly dressed. He took care of his serfs, giving them good clothing, adequate food, a strong roof over their heads, and anything else they could ever need was provided for them. In turn, they took care of him by doing the work that needed to be done in and around his castle.

"These people are the castle's lifeblood, Jaken," Rin explained, smiling softly at a small child passing by with a bright dandelion in her hands, "I think it's refreshing to among other people than the demons in the castle."

Jaken snorted in disgust, "They are still filthy." Rin shook her head, knowing that it would be better to drop the subject because she would never get Jaken to see her point. Also, she was distracted by the sight of her beloved white haired demon walking across the courtyard, a book open in his clawed hand and his head downcast slightly as he read.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called, waving energetically at him as she hurried forward. Sesshomaru looked up from his book and a faint smile lifted the corner of his lips.

His hand closed the book with a soft snap and he opened his free arm to Rin, "Good evening, little one." Rin ran into his warm, spicy scented body and closed her eyes as his strong arm wrapped around her small frame. Her growth had allowed her to stand just up to his shoulders, but she still felt like a small child when he held her. "Did you have fun with Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked softly into her hair.

Rin smiled, "Yes, I did, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you ready to have fun with me now?" She smiled softly at her lord and pressed her face into his chest as a soft rumble in his chest told her he was laughing softly.

"Always wanting to get me in your bed," Sesshomaru smirked and scooped her up into a single arm. Rin squeaked in surprise, then giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The servants all averted their eyes from their lord's obvious sign of affection for the young human female and continued on their way as Sesshomaru and his prize disappeared into the bowels of the castle.

Sesshomaru lay Rin down in the center of her large bed, brushing her hair away from her eyes, as he looked down at her with hunger in his golden eyes. "Rin," he whispered softly as he bowed his head down to the soft curve of her neck. His fangs gently scraped against her soft, warm flesh, making a cry of pleasure to rip from deep in her chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin moaned, lifting her body up against his. His tongue lightly traced the vein in her neck, enjoying the feel of her heartbeat increase frantically. "Oh," she gasped, closing her eyes tightly. His hand found the sash of her kimono and sliced it with a single hook of his clawed finger, then slowly opened it to reveal her beautiful body. Rin blushed brightly as his eyes ran all over her bare body, "You have that look in your eye, Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, something he only did when he was alone with her, "I don't know what you mean." He lifted Rin delicately up off the bed with one hand and removed her kimono completely, tossing it in a random direction. Rin giggled softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips hungrily, her hands sliding down his chest, undoing the sash of his kimono and ripping it off of him to reveal his muscled body. Leaning forward, she took his nipple into her mouth, biting it lightly before drawing the tip of her tongue over it. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, closing his eyes as Rin forced him to turn over onto his back, and slipped his claws into her hair, careful not to puncture her delicate skin as she attacked his chest with her tongue and lips.

"Does Little Lord Sesshomaru want to come out and play with me?" Rin whispered against his skin, her tongue teasingly flicking the tightening peak of his nipple as she looked up at him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled simply, his claws tightening slightly in the black waves of her hair.

"As you wish, my lord," Rin whispered against his hot skin. She then slowly began to kiss and nip her way down his body, pausing at her belly button to softly circle the hole. Sesshomaru groaned softly and lifted his hips slightly to urge her further. Rin closed her eyes in pleasure at the taste of his skin and placed her hands on gently on either of his hips as she kissed the crease where his leg meets his hip. She, then, slid her hands down and took his hard erection in her small, delicate hands and gently squeezed as she slid them up his shaft. And then, his tip was in her mouth, and Sesshomaru lifted his hips in ecstasy as her tongue circled and flicked against his sensitive head. Taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, which was only two thirds of his entire length, she deep throated his cock and began to hum deep in her throat. The vibrations against his sensitive member made Sesshomaru squirm beneath her and his free hand clenched the bed sheets while the other clenched her hair in his fist.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name huskily as she slid him from her mouth, a thin trail of her salvia dangling in the air between his pulsating cock and her plump lips. Her breathing had been reduced to pants as she looked up at him with fire burning behind her eyes. When their eyes met, sparks flew and, before Rin knew it, she was on all fours with her chest pressed into the bedding, and Sesshomaru kneeling behind her, poised to enter her. Looking back at him with the same fierce fire fueling her, she growled, "Please fuck me, Lord Sesshomaru." She wiggled her butt to emphasize she wanted him now and to entice him further. She could feel it just barely grazing her wet sheath, teasing the rim of her moist folds, and she never wanted him inside her more.

"You will wish you never said that," Sesshomaru growled, spanking her smooth, round buttocks with a firm hand. Rin cried out in pain and pleasure at the feeling, and clenched her hands into the sheets of her bed as he thrust his large girth deep inside her. He spanked her again on the opposite cheek, leaving them both a light red like a woman's blushing cheeks, and then raked his claws down her back until they were red trails of fire, while pumping himself deep inside her opening. Rin alternated between cries of intense pain and euphoric laments of pleasure. Her lord had never shown her this side of lovemaking and she found it pleasing and very arousing. Just as she was about to be thrown from the cliffs of multiple orgasms, he pulled free of her with a rather hard spank to her cherry red rear. Rin roared with pain and anger, but then gasped in surprise when she felt his hands spread her red cheeks and his familiar tongue circle her anus. This simple act made her womanhood gush, the juices slowly trekking down her legs as his tongue teased her tightest hole, Rin's only virgin hole. Sesshomaru had always shown interest in anal sex with her, but Rin had always shied away from it, thinking it would be very painful and not right. Now, her mind was definitely changed as her lord licked his longest finger and penetrated her rear with it. An orgasm ripped through her as Sesshomaru explored her most private area with both finger and tongue, leaving her quaking beneath him and wanting more of this new experience.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she panted, clenching her fists around the soiled sheets covered with sweat and sex juices.

"Rin," he growled, his hot breath against her sensitive skin making her squirm and whimper below him. Moving so that he was kneeling behind her, Sesshomaru gave her anus one last, wet lick before taking his cock into his hands and slowly guided it inside her virgin hole. Rin screamed, clenching her eyes tightly closed at the pain, but Sesshomaru didn't let up. He thrust himself deep and fast inside her, leaning over her small body and put his hands on either side of her head so that he was thrusting down instead of forward and so gained deeper purchase. Soon, the pain faded and the pleasure of lovemaking returned. Rin began to experiment with this new way of lovemaking by first rolling her hips with each thrust. When she was satisfied with the results, which made Sesshomaru groaned louder, she began to push her backwards to meet his thrusts, and Sesshomaru showed his approval by taking one of his hands he had been leaning on and reached back underneath her to begin kneading her plump clitoris. At his touch to her sensitive bud, Rin gasped and cried out at the same time with the intense spike that shot through her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, "I'm coming!"

"I am, too!" Sesshomaru growled deeply, and then he jerked himself out of her body and his hot seed spilled over her back and rear. Sesshomaru grunted with pleasure and exhaustion as he threw himself down beside her. Rin collapsed onto the bed and fought for breath as she looked across into her lover's melted gold eyes, and felt loved as if for the first time.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered as she shivered and quaked. The night's bout of lovemaking had left her worn out and exhausted.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly and leaned forward, gently kissing her lips, "I know, little one." Though he never told her those three magical words, Rin knew he truly loved her in return by the small things her did for her.

After they had laid together for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Sesshomaru stood up and went to the door without a word. "Sweet dreams, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, closing her eyes and nestled down into her sweat and sex covered bed.

It was a surprise when Sesshomaru spoke, "Come, little one; you will sleep with me this night." And then he was gone, not waiting for Rin. Rin smiled faintly and, grabbing her favorite pillow, which had been untouched by either of them, and followed her lord into his chambers down the hall.

The next morning, Rin was going to the bathhouse for her morning bath. When the servants saw her coming, they immediately began to heat the bath water and prepare for her to arrive. Sesshomaru would have them punished if they didn't treat Rin as if she were the Lady of the Castle. Secretly, they all had fallen in love with the young woman and would have treated her that way even if Sesshomaru hadn't ordered it. The females who usually washed Rin were waiting for her when Rin arrived, and greeted her with deep bows and good mornings.

"Good morning," Rin smiled cheerfully and slid the door closed behind her as the ladies began to undo her kimono and led her to sit on the small wooden stool where they would wash her. They gasped in surprise when they removed her kimono and found the claw marks running down her back.

"Lady Rin, did Lord Sesshomaru do this to you?" the youngest woman asked as she gently traced the bright red marks running vertically up Rin's back.

Rin shivered and nodded, "Yes, but he didn't do it out of anger..." when the women saw the furious blush on Rin's cheeks, they looked at each and burst into a fit of giggles before washing their Lady without another word.


End file.
